Konoha Rock Climbing
by atomizedmania
Summary: Uchiha family's day off at a rock climbing facility... This is my friend's last story.


**The Konoha Rock Climbing Club**

 **Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 *** this is the last story written by atomizedmania… my bestfriend…**

The Konoha Rock Climbing Club is one of the busiest places to go especially on the weekends. It is located strategically in the middle of the business district of Konoha. They have complete facilities for indoor rock climbing and bouldering.

You can also see a lot of people there. Friends trying new things together, people who wants to push their limits and get a complete exercise mentally and physically, regular club members who climb all the time and hangout with their own group and also families who want to teach their children new skills and bond with them.

Yes, Konoha Rock climbing club is one of the busiest place to go during weekends.

Right now, a small 6 year old girl is crying quietly while trying to climb a medium grade wall. This 6 year old, short black haired, wearing a red eyeglasses girl is called, Sarada Uchiha. The only daughter of Uchiha Sasuke the CEO of Uchiha Conglomerate and Dr. Uchiha Sakura the world renowned Neurosurgeon, not to mention the couple is also a very good friend of Senator Uzumaki Naruto. These people are famous all around the wall and a frequent climber in the facilities.

Now is the third time the Uchiha family tried to each their daughter to climb.

``Go Baby!`` Shouted her mother Sakura while holding the ropes supporting her daughter. While the husband Sasuke is looking sternly at the girl on the wall.

``P-P-Papa! I can`t climb anymore.`` the teary eyed girl shouted holding on to small rock like her life depend on it.

`` Sarada, you climbed only 60% of the wall you can do it. Reach for the blue rock just above your head and use your left foot reach for the other blue rock.`` instructed the stern father.

The young lady tried to follow her father but slipped on her foot. She tried it again with the encouragement of her mother. She loves her parents so much and want to make them proud. She can hear her mom talking to her dad to give her some rest but her father refuse. He trusted her so much… She feels like crying again.

``SArada! Your mom and I cannot belay for you forever you have to be strong and reach your goal alone. Now your goal is to reach the top using the blue rocks only. Your mom will be here holding the rope for you.``

`` Papa! No more!`` She's now crying loudly and some climbers feels bad about it but understand her parents.

``Sasuke…`` Sakura called her husband. She understand her husband but pushing a 6 year old on a medium wall were even adults are having a hard time is too much. Her daughter is a strong and talented girl after all.

``Hn. I`ll climb with her and guide her there once we reach the top give us 2 minutes before we go down…`` Sasuke instructed before securing his harness and putting his harness in an auto belayer. 

Once he started climbing people surrounded them admiring his climbing style and also hot body according to some ladies. He reached the same spot where her daughter is located. 

``Let s climb together I`ll guide you and Mama is below supportin us, okay.``

``Umm…`` The young girl nodded. Her father wiped her tears away and instructed her to put chalked on her hands and breathe before continuing climbing.

Once they reached the top, her father ask her to look around her. Sarada can see people watching them in awe and her mom smiling so sweetly at her. They stayed there for a few minutes and prepare to go down

``I am proud of you Sarada. Sorry for being to hard I just want you to learn that you can reach all your goals alone. Next time you will climb this wall without Mama or Papa but you will love it and you will find it easier.``

`` Sakura, we`re now going down!`` He shouted and guided her daughter for the first hew steps and watc her go down alone. After he saw that his wife is now hugging her daughter he decided to jump and go down.

``I`m sorry baby, know it`s very scary but Shanarro I am so proud of you.`` Sakura hugged her crying daughter. Sasuke reached and hugged them both whispering sweet nothings to her daughter.

``Mama, my arms and legs hurt.`` complained the young girl.

``Don`t worry baby I`ll heal you later, I`ll give you a massage and we can punish Papa by not giving him tomatoes and onigiris for a week, how`s that?`` She winked and giggle when she saw that her husband sighed and shake his head.

``No need to punish Papa, I love Mama and Papa the most, he just wants me to be strong and climb K2 with you when I grow up… I can still climb if you like…`` She said no more tears but her eyes and cheeks are red and puffy.

`` Let`s take a rest first and leave this place to grab dinner. Sarada do you want panna cotta for dessert? Well go back here again sometime.`` He said.

This is how the Uchiha family spend their weekend. They do something together and eat dinner together. Yes, Konoha Rock climbing club is one of the busiest and interesting places to go during weekend.

As for me…

``OIIII! KAKASHIIIII! COME DOWN ALREADY! IT`S MY TURN TO CLIMB! WHYARE YOU READING WHILE CLIMBING ANYWAYS! 30 SECONDS OR I`LL STOP HOLDING THIS STUPID ROPE!``

 **AUTHOR`S NOTE:**

I am not the real author of this story… My friend was… This is her last story before passing… She wrote this crazy will and testament. Keep her laptop ,her account here, publish her works and continue her incomplete stories… Write for her…

She died last June 25 2018… vehicular accident. She loves doing outdoor activities, wakeboarding, ice skating, climbing etc, an avid art and science lover and a big anime fanatic. But… For almost a year she fell into depression due to betrayal. I tried to help her from her depression. She got this idea when we went rock climbing here in Philippines. A father trying to coach her daughter while her mom cheering for her. She told me that it will be a nice Uchiha bonding time. That was our last conversation…

After her death I cannot do anything, she`s my precious friend. I tried and tried to battle her depression her suicidal thoughts but death stole her away from me…from us.

This is my tribute for her but I am sorry especially to you Mai. I cannot write… It hurts…

Please feel free to comment on what you think about her stories. She will love it.


End file.
